The Gillyweed Issue
by Darkside-skittles
Summary: This is a storie about Harry Potter next Gen. With a little twist. One simple run-in with some colorful Gillyweed can lead to lots of problems.
1. Meeting the devil child

The Gillyweed Issue

Ch.1 Meeting the "devil child"

Hi it's me Darkside-Skittles! I actually have time to wright so this is my first Fanfic. Flame all you want, criticism helps authors Disclaimer:

Me: this Ravenclaw doesn't own Harry Potter... YET MWAHAHAHAHA! Just Kidding I'm waiting for JK Rowling to remove that restraining order then the time to strike will be at hand!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rose's POV

"Weasley, Rose." I stepped up to the Storting Hat nervously. "Hmm clever like your mother maybe RavenClaw. Oh also daring like your Father. My, this is tough."

I don't know how long I was sitting there but it must have been long because nobody was looking at the hat anymore. Suddenly the hat says " Rose be smart in RAVENCLAW!" Then after I reached my table I heard "Malfoy, Scorpius" the Hat was placed on his head, he looked troubled, then he looked surprised the Hat shouts "RAVENCLAW!" All the Ravenclaws jumped up and clapped like they do to everybody, everybody but me. This was the Malfoy boy my Dad told me to avoid. He didn't look evil or bad, I guess I should give him a chance. Dammit here he comes aaaaannnnndd he's sitting next to me.

Scorpius' POV

I sat next to um... ROSE, that's her name Rose. I started talking to her. "Hello Rose I know your parents and my dad didn't get along that well but do you think we could try to be friends?" Rose sat there as if she was pondering the thought. " Sure why not, I don't have any logical reason we can be friends." She firmly stated. "Would you like to meet me by the lake tomorrow after classes?" "Okay. If this is a trick I will curse to to Oblivion." She said in a stern voice then she smiles and skips away. This is gonna be one heck of a year.

How was it? R&R please. Flames and constructive criticism welcome! See you next time!


	2. Gillyweed

The Gillyweed Issue

Ch.2 Gillyweed

I hope you liked ma' story. I will try to wright every week and or month (when school starts). Sorry about the bad title I didn't know what to actually call it soo... Yah. IM IN NEED OF 2 OCs see bottom of chp. for details.

Disclaimer:

Me: OHHHHH ROSE

Rose: no

Me: I will wright about you and Scorp falling madly in love. Just think about that one long and hard.

Rose: Darkside-skittles doesn't own Harry Potter. ON TO THE BOOK!

Dominique's POV (bet ya' didn't see that)

I went to the Lake with Rose as moral support. That didn't happen.

_We walked down to the lake "Hey Scorpius!" Rose yelled at the blond boy at the sitting in the grass by the lake. "Hi ROSIE" "Oi Malfoy! Do you want a death sentence?!" I shouted. "Maybe." (There was no need for yelling we were next to him by now.) "Idiot." I heard Rose mutter under her breath. _

_"Let's umm... Go explore." I said. So we bounded off until Rose yelled "come check this out!" What rose had found was Gillyweed. But not your regular run of the mill Gillyweed, no this plant was in a variety of colors not green. "Let's pick some!" Rose said with glee. _

_I picked red, it was sort of had shimmery gold glitter glazed across the whole thing. Rose picked a navy/royal blue with bronze shimmer. Scorpius chose emerald green with silver shimmer. _

_"What are they?" I asked. " I don't know." Rose said. Scorpius says with a mischievous grin "let's eat up on three. One, Two, THREE!" We really had no choice but to fallow. Then we all blacked out._

Rose's POV

Ow.

Scorpius' POV

Ouch. What happen we all woke up and check the time "Its only been two minutes we're good" Rose says. Dominique says "I don't know what just happened. But let's keep this between us." Me and Rosie nod. We walk over to a secluded cove, sit down and put our feet in. Rose shrieks and says "Yah, were keeping this between us!" I look down where our legs were, there were tails. Dominique faints. Ya I was right, one LONG year.

I'm not 100% happy with this one because its really short but I did this one at 12:20 and I'm really tired, so yah.

ALSO IM IN NEED OF 2 OCs!

The first He or She has to find out about there secret and try to expose them.

The second He or She has to find out the secret and stop the first OC from exposing them.

*Here's what the form should look like*

Name:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Personality:

Connection to Rose, Domonique, or Scorp (if any)


	3. The Big Book

The Gillyweed Issue

Ch.3 The Big Book

I still really need those OCs or the story can't continue! *faints* I forgot put gender in the form so add that in.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter sadly

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Rose's POV

I was freaking out! I had a freaking tail! I calmed myself down then I analyzed the situation. The three of us had a fishes tails, they were all the color of the gillyweed we ate and there were weapons and a book next to us. The weapon next to me was a double-ended spear. Dom had a trident and Scorpius had a dagger."Hey! Where are our wands, mine was right next to me! Now this stupid knife-thing is there!" Scorp yelled. I smacked him "Anyone could hear us you git!" I hissed. Dom whispered "What about the book?" I opened it. "Look the weapons!""Good job Scorp you can read pictures!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

We started reading, we read about Dom's trident first. I read out loud "The trident belongs to the queen. She has the power to control the tides and if she waves it above her head or the head of another they may talk to animals for 2 hrs." "Wait!" Scorp said. " Why does it only say queen? What if its a king?" A note appeared. It read,

_Men and boys are not as appreciated in the world of mermaids (A/N I'm a serious feminist sorry if your a boy)_

Scorp just frowned and motioned for me to continue. I started reading about my double-sided spear "This weapon belongs to the second in command. This mermaid can control the weather. If she sticks the side with the sapphire moon in the ground it will become night, if she sticks the side with the sapphire sun in the ground the same thing will happen but with night." I started reading about Scorps knife when Dom said "Hurry up we have charms in ten minutes!" I started reading... fast. "The knife belongs to third in command. He or she has the power to heat and freeze water and turn water in to jelly and harden it.(A/N comment if you know where I got that!) If he or she purposefully cuts someone, that someone will fall ill for 1 hr." I said. Scorps' Pov

After Rose was finished reading I decided to tell them. "Um I probably should have told you this but you don't have tops on." They were just about to yell at me when a pair of seashell bras appeared. They hastily put them on then glared at me. "Okay it's time for charms while you were getting dressed I read that when your dry your legs come back." I said. Once we dried of we went to class.

Unknown #1'sPOV

I saw them transform. I will expose them! Wizard, wolf combinations are common but mermaids, they are rare! The plan will take time but I'll make it happen. I ran off to the castle.

Unknown #2's POV

I saw a girl run off and I know she saw them transform and I promised the queen I would look after them. I ran after the girl, I have to wipe her memory!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Who are the unkowns? I don't know yet! So I need you to send in the forms so I can write the next chappie!


End file.
